Monsters Within
by xZ0mbieKitten
Summary: I never felt that human connection. I always felt different from everyone. I looked like them, even acted like them, but something much deeper was different. Rated M. (OC/Richard and same OC/Seth)
1. A New Beginning

My name is Sage White, I'm 21 years old. I feel older than that though. I went through something that left me to travel on my own, with no home and no family. After being on my own for a few months, I met up with a small family. They seemed broken, but were nice. Jacob Fuller, his daughter Kate Fuller and his adopted son Scott Fuller. They had recently lost the mother of the family, and were traveling now. I initially met Kate in the aisle of a small deli, who seemed interested in my loner lifestyle. For what reason? I don't know. Being alone, having no one, wasn't something I wanted. She introduced me to her father and brother after we talked a little longer. Jacob insisted that I come along with them, that it would be good for Kate to have another female around. I was so tired of being alone that I agreed. I joined them in their old, beat up RV and began my journey to Mexico.

It's been so long since I've had a caring relationship with anyone. I'm not scared to, I just haven't met the people who give me the right vibe. When Kate came up to me, I felt that right vibe. I felt the good in all of their hearts. You could say this is a gift, but it comes with its curse. I can feel it inside of me, begging to come to the surface, but I don't let it. I can't control when it comes and goes, I don't know what it is, but it causes me pain. Ever since I was young, I felt this burnt bridge between me and everyone else, like I was different, maybe some kind of monster. I never hurt anyone, but they would hurt me. I learned faster, knew things before everyone else, knew when someone was thinking about me, going to talk to me, anything. I felt the bad, I felt the good. Getting older only brought it on more stronger and only made me try to ignore it harder.

xxx

I was woken up by being flown off my seat, nearly smashing my face into the ground.

"Holy crap!" I yelled. I walked up to the front to see Kate and Scott gathered around their father.

"Ok, this is the last time I'm gonna say this. I told you both all I care to say about that night. Now the subject is closed. Nothing good is gonna come outta dwelling on it. Now we're going on this trip and we're moving on with our lives. Is that clear?"

"You're right, dad. I won't ask anymore questions." Kate pushed past Scott and walked past me to go to the back. Jacob continued driving as if nothing happened. I sighed and followed Kate to the back.

"Hey," I said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," she replied, giving a small, clearly fake smile.

"I know I haven't been here that long and I don't know much about what happened to your mother. I know you're concerned about the way he's been acting, and maybe he isn't telling you much of what you want to hear, but don't be mad. You have to understand that the woman he's loved for, I'm sure, many years, married, dedicated his life to, had you and adopted your brother, is no longer in his life. It's hard for you guys too, but it's different for him. Just..let him do this, let him get through this, enjoy the time you have on this little trip. Or at least try to."

She nodded her head and gave me a smile, this time a real one.

"Thanks," she hugged me. It took me by surprise at first, but I hugged her back.

xxx

We came to a stop, "ok, who's hungry?" Jacob called out.

I got up and followed him and Scott out of the RV. Kate stayed behind. She must still be upset.

"Want anything?" Scott asked her.

"I ain't hungry."

"Suit yourself," Jacob said to her.

I was suspicious so when they grabbed our food, I made an excuse to go off alone for a bit. I watched from a spot where Kate wouldn't see me. I saw her exit the RV and go towards some nearby woods and I quickly went to Jacob and Scott.

"Kate's trying to leave, we have to stop her," I said and they immediately got up. We all ran to the woods and followed behind her. She was meeting up with some guy in a red truck. I assumed it was that Kyle kid she liked.

"She was texting him, I saw her," Scott told their dad.

"Tattle tale," Kate retorted.

"Sorry you had to drive all the way out here, I do appreciate your concern for my daughter. This is a family matter. It's none of your business," Jacob explained to him. I couldn't keep my eyes off of this kid. Something about him just wasn't right. They all got into a bicker, but I was too lost in thought to really hear what they were saying. The sense of death filled my body, but from what? Why?

"Let go of her!" I was brought out of my thoughts by Kyle pulling on Kate violently. Jacob followed and grabbed Kyle. He punched Jacob in the face and got into a small brawl. I ran over and pushed Kyle away. When I touched him I got a vision of some man surrounded by snakes.

"Leave. Now." I ordered, teeth gritted.

He said his last snarky comments and we went our separate ways. We got our food for the ride and continued on our path to Mexico.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked me.

"Are you? You shouldn't do that kind of stuff to your family. They're all you have and you're all they have. There was something bad about that kid, Kate."

"You don't know him, Sage. You're not even part of this family so you should stay out of it. Just because you have no one, doesn't mean I'd have no one," she said, mad at my attempt to care for someone.

"Ok, Kate, I'm aware. I was just trying to help you so you don't end up like me." I got up and walked to the far back of the RV, ironically to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think, if you're interested in what's to come, etc.<strong>

***I am not affiliated with and I do not own From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, or the characters in it, just my own original character(s) for this fanfiction story***


	2. Quick Stop

There came a point along the way when Jacob decided to let Scott drive. According to Kate, he doesn't have much experience. I wasn't scared, he was doing a decent job. I stepped away from my lonely spot in the back of the RV.

"Sorry for being so pushy on you," I said to Kate.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything like that to you, you were just trying to help."

"We can leave it in the past, that's where it belongs," I smiled and gave a her a quick hug. The RV started to make strange noises and was smoking. That usually isn't a good thing. We were forced to pull over and check it out.

We got out and checked around. We had no toolbox to fix anything but lucky enough for us, there was a bar just a few feet away from us that would hopefully have someone who could help us out.

Jacob ordered us to stay inside the RV. I was never one to take orders, but I got the feeling that he wasn't aiming it towards me and I felt the need to keep an eye on these kids. It's the least I could do for him allowing me to join them. I mean, he barely knew me, how did he know I could be trusted? We went in and waited for him to come back out. I hopped in the front seat and watched out of the window. Kate and Scott were fighting about him again. I decided it was best for me to just stay out of it. It wasn't my problem, and it would eventually sort itself out like all things do.

Jacob finally came out with some big man who helped us out. I watched as they opened the hood, but it blocked my view from there. I heard yelling and smashing coming from them and Kate ran out to check what it was.

"What's he doing?" I asked her.

"I don't know, he said he had to bang something in," I raised my brow and just went with it.

As I sat back and closed my eyes, I felt a presence coming towards me. I opened my eyes and Jacob came up to the window. I rolled it down, "We're just letting the engine cool down. I'm going inside, can you keep an eye on them?" he asked in a low tone.

"Yeah, of course. Are we going to get this fixed?"

"Yeah, don't you worry about it. Just keep them in check." I cracked a smile and he walked away, entering the bar. If I didn't care so much, I'd be in there taking my own break. _A drink would be nice right about now_, I thought to myself.

I looked in the mirror and saw the two in the back, "hey, we're probably going to be here for a bit longer. Your pops said the engine needs to breathe a bit so he went in there," I pointed towards the bar. Kate ran out immediately, seemingly pissed off by her father's decision.

"Kate!" I yelled to her, getting ignored.

She didn't take long, she was in and out and went to the side of the RV. I kept my eyes on her, not getting involved.

xxx

The RV got fixed up and it was running well. I didn't expect Jacob to start driving, but he backed up. Scott and I yelled for him to stop and we heard Kate scream. We all ran out and she was thankfully alright.

"Maybe I should drive," I suggested. I was handed the keys without question and we were off.

A half hour in and I felt a severe stabbing pain all over my body. _Not again, not again_!, I yelled in my head.

I screamed and pushed on the brakes, putting the stick in park and getting out of the RV as quickly as possible. I fell to the ground, leaning my forehead on the ground and gripping my stomach, letting out low and raspy screams. The road was empty, and there wasn't really much in sight.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" everyone came out. I was sweating, curled up in a ball on my knees, breathing heavy as the pain subsided. I swallowed hard and got up.

"I'm fine! This happens all the time, I'm ok," I reassured them.

"Let me drive," Kate said and I handed her the keys just as easily as I got them.

We all got back in and I sat down, trying to calm down inside. It wasn't the first time, surely can't be the last time. Like I said earlier, problems sort themselves out eventually. Even if it takes years.

"You sure you're alright? People don't usually do that and end up fine afterwards," Scott asked, sitting next to me.

"I'm good, kid. Thanks for the concern. Really, I just get..._pains_."

Whatever it is, it wants to come out.

I rested my head on the back of the seat and closed my eyes, drifting off into the black of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank the few readers who favorited, Dhalia89(Also for your review!) and lilmsglam16. I'm glad you've taken interest and I hope I don't let you down.<strong>

**As you can probably assume, it's going along with each episode. Next chapters will be longer, this is just the beginning that I want to get through. Let me know what you all think!**


	3. An Unfortunate Acquaintance

"Sage, wake up," I jumped out of my sleep from the gentle touch to see Kate, "we're at a motel...are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah-no, just bad dreams, thanks. Did you check in yet?" I asked.

"I wanted to wake you first," she smiled. I smiled back and got myself up to help us all get checked in. When that went smoothly, we got back in the RV to park it. Kate started to drive when a man rudely walks in front of us, causing her to brake harshly. He just stood in front of us, taking a swig of the drink in his hand. He was in a suit, had tan skin and dark hair with matching facial hair, quite handsome.

"What is his problem?" Kate asked as he slowly moved by and raised his bottle at us.

"Just a weirdo. Forget about him, he's probably drunk and got fired from his job or something," I said, watching him as he passed. He gave that off feeling, but I didn't notice it enough to be concerned. As we parked, I thought about what I just said. I found it weird that he was in a fancy suit; There aren't really any major business buildings around that I saw.

We grabbed a few bags and I helped where I could.

"They have a pool, do you want to go swimming with me, Sage?" Kate asked as we walked to the entrance.

"Absolutely! But, I don't have anything to go swimming in," I realized. Being on my own, I didn't pack heavy. I didn't expect to go swimming anytime soon either.

"It's ok, I have an extra in my bag." She handed it to me after we entered our room. As she went to go change in the bathroom, I looked in her bag and found a really sexy, black bikini. One I didn't expect her to have. I don't think she planned to take this one out around her dad. I grabbed it and went in to change when she got out. I pulled off my black combat boots and then my tight jeans, revealing soft, porcelain skin. I took off my jacket and my red tank top. I turned so my back faced the mirror and analyzed the long, raised scars scattered across it. I sighed and continued as if they weren't there. The bikini fit well, laying lightly on my body, not hugging too tight on any part.

I got out and we both left to go to the pool. We walked around the pool and got relaxed in the few beach chairs that surrounded it. Something strange took over my body, like something wasn't right. I ignored it and tried to have a nice time for once. It's been a long time since I could relax without having to worry about where I'd go next, when I would go and how long I could stay here.

I heard Kate's phone going off a few times in her hand, but she ignored it.

"You should answer it," I laughed.

"We just left though," she said.

"Yeah, you're right. It's your choice, they're looking for you, not me." I smiled and got up. I hopped in the pool and swam. She stayed out, looking on her phone for a while but eventually joined me. I felt eyes on us but couldn't see anyone around. My head started to throb and I held it, breathing deeply to try and make the pain go away.

"You ok?" a man's voice made me jump and turn.

"I'm fine," I said, following Kate out of the pool. I felt his eyes on us every step of the way.

"You should go back to the room," I told her, getting a weird vibe from this guy. She didn't question me, I'm guessing she saw in my face that I was serious, and left.

He had a suit on, just like that guy we saw earlier, only this guy's suit was neater, more professional looking. He had light skin, slicked back hair and glasses.

He reached in his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Can I have one of those?" I asked as he put one to his lips and began to take out another.

"Didn't your daddy tell you never to do this?" he handed it to me.

"Do what?"

"Talk to strangers," he answered. I laughed as he lit up my cigarette for me.

"How old do you think I am, sir?" I smirked, "the only thing my daddy ever told me was to never trust a man in a suit," I inhaled the cigarette and blew out the smoke, "oh, wait, he never told me that and _he_ was the man in the suit," I laughed.

"You on vacation or something?" he asked as I inhaled once more and blew out the smoke.

"Or something," I looked away from his gaze, although I found myself right back in it.

"Not much of a vacation, huh?"

"I won't complain," I walked over to the chairs, feeling his eyes all over my body, stopping at my scars, burning a hole in them.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked once more.

"Do you ever feel like..there's something inside of you?" I looked up at him, "something..inhuman?"

"You have no idea," he walked closer to me and sat on the chair next to mine. I wiped the cherry of the cigarette on the ground, pressing gently to smush it.

"I don't really smoke," I said. I wasn't much of a smoker. In fact, I never smoked before this.

"You seem like a nice girl," he commented. I looked at him. He was very handsome, with that hair and those glasses. He looked very smart and I liked it.

I laughed, "and how would you know?"

"I pick up on things."

"Oh yeah? What else do you pick up on?" I looked at him and smiled seductively. Something about this guy was wildly attractive to me. Maybe it was his monotone voice and emotion.

"Those scars on your back." I looked at him, confused.

I swallowed hard, "it doesn't take a genius to see something like that. You don't talk to girls much, do you? And, why are you in this suit? You look like you're some type of salesman. Are you trying to get me to buy something?" I laughed.

"I don't sell things. I see the truth."

"And what's that?" I asked, leaning back.

"You're hard to read, but I see a girl who tries to hide herself," he answered. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well, I went through some things, not too long ago. I left my home. There was nothing left for me there anyway. Why am I telling you this? Why do you care?" I asked not only him, but myself as well. He gave me this feeling of comfort that I couldn't explain.

"Sometimes it's better to talk to someone you don't know."

I smiled, "that's true. I'm- my name is Sage."

"Ah, see, now you've gone and ruined the whole thing," he joked, sticking out his hand for me to shake, "Richard."

He didn't let go of my hand. I saw the man from earlier who walked in front of the RV with Kate, Scott and Jacob in my head.

"You're running away," he blurted. My eyes shot straight to his, "excuse me?"

"From whoever hurt you," he continued. I took my hand away slowly, looking at him. I had nothing to say and was overwhelmed by the fact that he could see that deep into me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that," he apologized.

"I thought I was hard to read." I got up and grabbed my things, "interesting meeting you, Richard. I'm going back to my room now." I didn't wait for a reply and just continued on my way to the room. That bad feeling came as I made my way closer to the room. I stood in front, looking at the door. I took the knob and turned it slowly. It seemed quiet until I opened the door to see my vision from earlier. The man in the suit and Kate, Scott and Jacob sitting on the bed. I turned around when I felt someone behind me and was face to face with Richard, "was it something I said?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know how you liked it. Pre-warning that there will be some times where I go off and write my own large parts that weren't in the show, but it will all lead back into it. Thank you VoidAplpha for the follow, tinfoilkid for the favorite, sincerelymoon for the follow and favorite and Slytherin Quidditch for the follow, favorite, AND review! You're all great, I really appreciate it!<br>**

**Please review if you like it! Also, I am going to write up the next chapter, I may post it up early if anyone is interested. Just let me know!**


	4. Two Thieves,

We all ended up in one room with who I just learned were the infamous Gecko brothers. Yeah, I heard about them here and there on the news, but never paid attention to the details. But somehow, here we are. In this situation most people would say "why me? Out of everyone else." It's like the statistics of "one in a million," someone has to be that one, why can't it be you? We happen to be that one, and I'm not going to sulk in it, wondering why it was us, because it _just is_. This is how it is, and we can't go back in time, so we have to deal with it.

As far as they know, we're all a family, I was part of this family. I had a younger sister Kate, a younger brother Scott, and a father named Jacob. I could get used to this. Most people my age want to run from their family, I just want to find mine.

"Time's up, Princess," Seth, who is obviously Richard's brother, the man we saw earlier, knocked on the bathroom door for Kate to come out. Turns out, that entire encounter with him walking in front of us gave him the idea to choose us.

I got up to grab my bag and go into the bathroom to change as well, "I'm a bad girl, one of you oughta watch me," I joked as I closed the door after entering. I sighed at myself for not taking this seriously. They were cute, and they aren't going to hurt us so I didn't see any harm in it.

I looked at myself in the mirror, examining how much I've changed in the last few months. I couldn't tell if I looked better or worse. My brown hair was frizzing from being wet, which I always hated. I lost weight from not eating much, and my blue eyes were weak. Not physically, but when I looked myself in the eye I could see it. I shook my head and began to remove the damp bikini. As I was getting my clean change of clothes out of my bag, I heard a knock and the door open, "hurry u-"

I covered myself with my hands because I didn't have time to think. Seth looked me up and down then closed the door.

"Jerk," I mumbled as I took out clean underwear and clothes. I wore a tight, black denim skirt and white tank top that was slightly see-through, showing my black bra under it. I put on my black low-top sneakers and stuffed all of my dirty clothes, bikini and boots inside my bag. I played with my hair a bit and exited the bathroom, taking my place back on the bed next to everyone.

Seth walked over to us, "ok Rambler's, let's get Ramblin'," he started, "Now we can't all go marching past the lobby all at once, it's gonna be a very guilty looking parade. So here's how we're gonna do it." He pointed to Jacob, "you're gonna go first. Alone. You're gonna get into the motor home, you're gonna start her up, you're gonna bring her around front and then you're gonna wait," he explained. I was staring at Richard who was sitting in a chair, aiming a gun towards us. "Five minutes after that, Richie and Boy Wonder are gonna go down with our bags. Five minutes after that, me, you," he pointed at me, "and Miley are gonna go down," he continued, "everyone should have their hero switch in the off position. I make the plan, everybody executes it, or I execute you. Simple as Sesame Street."

"Mmm, sounds kinky," I added with a smile. He looked at me like he just wanted to get things rolling, and fast with no interruptions.

We all got up to get our stuff ready, Kate and I leaving our bags to Scott. Jacob came over to tell us that we will be alright, to stay calm and to listen to what they want to do when he's not around.

"We are gonna survive this because we are a family. We are minus one, God knows I miss her, I miss her deeply."

"Do you, daddy?" Kate questioned, as if to interrogate him.

"Kate, what the Hell?" Scott said.

"We have a new member of this family. Kate, you're in good hands," he finished while looking at me. I swallowed hard, feeling emotional. I felt wanted for the first time in my life by a family that barely knew me. They didn't push me away, they didn't judge me.

"Ok, family meeting's adjourned. Let's go pops," Seth interrupted.

Jacob was first to go, and that's when things started to feel real.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to us," I whispered to Kate.

"Alright, gettin' close," Seth stayed focused on his watch, to keep the time.

"Can't wait," sarcasm spilling from my mouth.

"Tell your girl to shut her mouth Richie," Seth's voice was irritated. I raised an eyebrow at his assumption, "I'm not his girl," I spat.

"Whatever," he moved towards Richard and Scott, "ok boys, showtime," and they left too.

Five minutes went by, seeming like forever.

"Ok, it's time," Seth told us, "you ready?"

He looked at me, "listen, um, did my brother do anything to you?" he asked me.

"No," I looked at him. He nodded.

"Remember what I told you. You do what I tell you, when I tell you, and you'll get out of her without any bumps or scrapes," he repeated stuff I already knew.

"What's wrong with some bumps and scrapes?" I smiled as I got up with Kate to leave the room with him. He didn't seem humored by my sexual jokes.

We walked down the hall and Kate was about to walk into the open area at the end of the hall. I stopped walking and Seth passed me, following her, "wait!" I said to them but they were both already out and before I knew it, I heard gunshots being fired and saw Seth holding Kate close to him as he fired his. he grabbed my hand and we all hid in the bathroom of the nearest room. He held his gun out in front of him, waiting for something to enter.

"Someone's coming," I said before anyone even came in the room. It only took five seconds for that person to come in and it happened to be Richard.

"Someone else is close," I said as they bickered to each other. No one came in but we heard gun shots go off nearby, "and...someone else?" I thought I felt two people but after the shots, one was gone. Like they weren't even there.

"Let's go," Seth led us out. We turned a corner and heard, "freeze!"

Seth shot at whoever it was. We waited but he told us to keep going after he was hit in the arm. We ran safely to the RV, meeting up with Scott and Jacob. We waited silently for Seth to return, when we heard a loud thump on the roof. A few seconds after, we heard a knock on the window and Richard ordered Jacob to drive.

xxx

I was sitting alone, a distance away from everyone else. Richard came over to me and sat down.

"I didn't mean to upset you at the pool earlier," I looked at him.

I sighed, "I just wanted to know how you knew that stuff. You said I was hard to read."

"You were, but then you let me in," he said.

"Yeah...I guess I did.." I swallowed, "I like you Richard, you're different," I looked at my hands that seemed to have found each other.

I felt his hand touch my cheek and I looked up at him. We stared at each other in silence until Seth came over all frustrated, looking for the first aid kit.

"Here, let me," I said to him, going into my bag and pulling out my personal kit. He was hesitant at first, possibly turned off by the hot pink color of the small bag I took out, but then he sat down.

"Take all of your _shirts_ off," I giggled to myself at my lack of desire to call the garments by their correct names. He began by taking his suit jacket off, followed by his vest, and lastly his white button up shirt. Under all of that, he had a hot, fit body and a tattoo on his left arm that went up to his neck.

"It's a shame you cover this up," I shook my head at him as I pulled out tweezers and a small bottle of alcohol.

"This is gonna hurt," I said and poured the alcohol on his bullet wound. He winced and I said no warning as I went into the wound and pulled out the bullet before the alcohol stopped stinging, "there we go."

"Seems like you've done this before," he mentioned.

"kind of," I shook my head.

I felt both Seth's and Richard's eyes on me the entire time I stitched him up.

"All done," I smiled, wrapping his arm in gauze and using a pink band-aid to keep it from untangling, "I'd kiss it to make it feel better but that'd be just weird." I finally saw him smile and was nearly blown away at how gorgeous it was. I bit my lip and quickly put my things away.

_How is it that both of these damn criminals have my attention?_ I thought to myself, _they're so different from each other._

I went into the small bathroom to wash my hands off. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror and wiped my hands dry. I turned to exit the door but it opened. Richard let himself in.

"What-"

He held my head with one hand and closed the door with the other as our lips collided with one another's. I was confused but gave in after a few seconds, letting the heat take over my body. He stopped abruptly and nearly fell out of the bathroom back into the main area of the RV.

I didn't know what to say, I just stared at him as he looked at me like he had just seen a ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you guys are thinking in a review!<strong>

**I want to thank kida30821 for the follow! And thank you, Slytherin Quidditch for another lovely review! **

**Also, Let me know if you guys would like a visual of Sage, I will draw her up in her few outfits and put it on my DeviantART account.**


	5. One Heart

"Aye, Richie, park it somewhere, will ya? Relax. It's gonna be smooth sailing from here," Seth called out to his brother who snapped out of his small episode. I decided against coming out of the bathroom and closed the door again, this time locking myself in.

_What the fuck was that, Sage? What the FUCK was THAT? _I argued to myself. I sighed and opened the door, Seth was arguing on the phone and Richard was sitting with Kate and Scott.

Things were quiet until I heard a scream from Kate. Richard had his gun pointed at Scott.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, running over to them only for Richard to turn around and aim the gun at me. I stood still and Seth rushed over and grabbed him away.

"Jesus, are you guys alright?" I asked Scott and Kate as well.

"Yeah," he had a look of pure hatred on his face, "don't say anything, just look." He slowly unzipped a backpack that was between the two. In it was a pistol.

"Scott, where did you get that?" Kate was surprised, but so was I.

"Don't do anything stupid with that thing, Scoot," I whispered, "you'll get us all killed."

I sighed and held my head, taking a seat more close to the front.

"I think we should stop somewhere. Like at another motel, or somewhere. We all need to rest," I suggested.

"Rest? Our faces are plastered on every wall and TV in America, you think stopping somewhere is smart?" Seth spat at me.

"I wasn't born yesterday, asshole, we can sneak you guys in. Or...you can't handle that?" I smiled, knowing that comment would tick him off.

"That's not the point."

"Sure, right, right. But seriously, Jac-" I stopped myself before I could finish saying his name, "_dad_. Needs his rest. He's been driving for days. We're all tired, and I'm sure you guys are tired of running too. We stop somewhere, no one will even know. They think you're going straight to Mexico anyway, they won't think to check some little motel. We get some rest, a night or two, then we hop back on the road and get there with no trouble."

He stared at me for a while, thinking about what I had just said. He shook his head, "fine. No more than two nights."

"Seth, no, we have to go straight there," Richard chimed in.

"Richie, it's fine. We'll make it, ok? Don't worry," he spoke to him. "We're in Mexico in three days or your ass is mine," he pointed to me. I raised an eyebrow and smiled, holding back the fact that I wanted to take advantage of what he just said.

"Can't wait to sleep in a real bed! Woooo!" I turned into a little kid for just a moment, I was truly excited that he actually agreed to this. After that I went straight back to being my normal self, getting stared at by everyone as if I had 10 heads.

"What? It's been a while," I sat down and laughed to myself.

xxx

We stopped at the nearest place just as the sky started to darken. It seemed nice, a little more than a motel, but it'll have to do. There was a pool as well as a bar inside and outside of the place. Our only concern was that it could be filled with people who would recognize the Gecko's. Fortunately, we got in without anyone stopping us, or looking suspicious. We just made sure that they didn't exactly face the people who checked us in, just in case someone stopped in to ask if they've seen the two. Nothing fishy about two men in suits with an average family, right?

"That went better than planned," I said aloud to everyone as we entered our room. It was a large place with three separate rooms with four beds. Two were queen which were in separate rooms and two were twin size, in the same room.

"I can't believe how huge this place is for so cheap," I said, walking around, taking in my surroundings, "so who's sleeping where?"

"I'll take the couch in here," Jacob said, putting his bag on the couch that was in the main area of our suite.

"Scott and I will take the smaller beds," Kate said.

"I'm not sharing a bed with my brother, I'll tell you that. I love you, Richie, but you're not exactly the kind of person I want to sleep with," Seth laughed.

"I'll share with him then," I suggested. I looked at Richard who looked at me, he had a small smirk on his face.

"Can't wait," I wiggled my brows up and down.

"I'm going to the bar," Seth informed.

"Excuse me? The _bar_? Please explain to me how that is going to work," I crossed my arms, shifting my body weight to one leg and tapping my foot as if I were a mother questioning her kid about coming home late.

"I'm going to open the door, then I'm gonna walk to the bar, that's how it's going to work."

"Smartass.."I mumbled to myself.

"Better than being a dumbass," he replied, clearly hearing what I said. I shook my head and waved him off, "fine, do what you want. Just don't blame us if someone notices you."

"If anyone is to blame, it's you. Coming here was your idea."

"Just go, please," I had enough of his egotistical ass. He wasted no time in walking out of the door with his attitude and slamming it shut.

_What the Hell is up his ass?_ I wondered to myself as I took my things into the bathroom to shower. I laid out the clothes I wanted to wear so I could put them on after I dried off without hassle. A pair of black boyshorts and a matching tank top. I took my clothes off and turned the shower on. I was tempted to take a bath but I didn't want to hold up anyone from using the bathroom. I stepped in, letting the hot water run over my head, letting the water fall on every inch of my body. I washed myself and my hair and felt instantly refreshed when I stepped out. I took one of the towels folded up in a small cabinet and wrapped it around me. Steam filled the entire bathroom and fogged up the mirrors. I wiped clear a small section of the mirror, just enough to see my face and smiled. I gasped as I heard the knob of the door moving, and then it opened, once again revealing Richard.

"Isn't it a bit rude to walk in on someone who's in the bathroom?" I raised an eyebrow and leaned on the sink, crossing my arms, "strike two."

"Yes, but I had to finish where we left off earlier," he had a sadistic smile on his face that only made it all the more hotter in here. He walked slowly towards me like a cat stalking it's prey, ready to pounce at any moment. I smirked as he came closer, not moving an inch, letting him remove the space between us. He lifted his hand and placed it on the back of my neck, intertwining his fingers through my wet hair and pulling my head towards his. Our lips came together like magnets, our tongues practically begging to meet each other for the first time. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting go of the towel around me. He moved both hands to my waist, grasping my butt and lifting me onto the counter space I was leaning on. I let out a light moan as our tongues danced inside each other's mouths and he caressed the now exposed skin of my lower back.

"Will you two hurry up in there?" Kate knocked on the door, pushing the brakes on our moment. I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head on his chest.

"Be out in a minute!" I called back. I hopped off, picking the towel up and grabbing my things to bring into our room. I wrapped myself up and smiled to him as I opened the door. I went into the room and waited, expecting him to come in, but he didn't. I rolled my eyes and took my lotion from my bag to put on before getting clothes on. The faint scent of vanilla filled the air as I smoothed it all over my body. I hopped in my clothes and walked out of the room. I saw Richard standing, looking out of a window. I walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He jumped and turned around, moving the opposite way of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused at how he was acting after what we just did.

"She told me to stay away from you. She can't help me with you around," he began saying.

"What? Who? Who is _she_?" he gave no answer, walking towards the door to leave.

"Richard, where are you going?" I followed him but got the door closed in my face before I could reach him.

I stood there, wondering if what just happened, really did happen. I sighed and put both of my hands to my face, rubbing my eyes. I wasn't sure what to think, I just wanted to go to bed at this point. I walked myself to the empty, lonely bed, pulling the covers up and going under. I was so done with this day.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, what did you guys think? Hope you didn't mind my little step away from the show. Gives room for different things to happen. Any ideas on what you think will happen next? I have it written up and ready to post. I really like posting every few days, but I feel I should do it once a week or something. I don't like the wait though! Even when I'm the one writing it. I love the feedback. It's a really awesome feeling to know someone likes my story.<br>**

**Anyway, I would like to thank lilmsglam16 for the review, here is the update! Hope you enjoy. I want to thank Monarchslayer for the favorite, glad you enjoy my story!**


	6. Fork in the Road

_"Sage. Sage. Saaaaa_

aaaage," I woke up, hearing my name being said in the most annoying way.

"Seth? What the- what?" I rubbed my blurry eyes. The room was dim, light from the other room shining in, but I could see him clearly.

"Where's Richie?" he asked, a more energetic tone to his voice than earlier.

"He left earlier. I don't know where he went. What time is it?" I sat up, looking for some sort of clock to tell me.

"It's only like twelve in the morning," he laughed, crouching next to the bed.

"You were at the bar for _that_ long? You're hammered."

"I'm not hammered, I can handle a little bit of alcohol." He did seem alright. I could tell in his voice that he was impaired, but not by much at all.

"Shouldn't we go and look for him?" I asked, quite concerned that he hasn't come back.

"If he wants to go off and disappear, I can't stop him. He'll be back."

"Promise?" I laid back down, resting my head on the pillow, staring at Seth who was just a foot away.

"I promise," he got up and walked to the door.

"Hey, Seth?" I called to him before he left. He stopped and turned slightly, looking at me.

"You can stay in here. You know, if you want. There's enough room," I swallowed hard, feeling stupid for offering. I didn't want to be alone, and by the looks of it, Richard wasn't going to come near me.

He stood there in thought, I could sense he was thinking about it.

"Are you sure? Richie could come back," he said, walking closer at a slow pace.

"He could, but he probably won't come near me. Something happened earlier," I mentioned.

"Like a fight? Did he do something stupid?" he asked, "did he _touch_ you?"

"No, no, no. It was nothing big, sort of a fight," I rolled my eyes, not wanting to explain it, "it's pretty warm under here." I smiled and moved to the one side. He kicked his shoes off and took off most of his clothes until he was just in some tight boxers. I eyed him as he came in and shivered when I felt the warmth of his body touch mine the slightest bit.

"You alright?"

"What? Yeah, I- Just- Yeah, I'm good," I stammered, mentally kicking myself in the ass afterwards. _This isn't elementary school, get yourself together._

I dropped my head on a pillow, facing him. He was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think it's really nice that you and your brother have such a good relationship, and you guys are a team. Well...even if you are criminals, you do it together," I softly chuckled, "I wish I had that."

"You and your family make a good team," he said, reminding me that we tricked them into thinking that.

"It's...not the same. I'm _different_. In ways they'll never understand, ways they don't even know," I explained.

"Are you, adopted or something?" he turned to face me.

"You could say that," I laughed. He had no idea.

"Is that why you have," he stopped, trying to figure out the way to say it, "those...scars?"

I sighed, "it's a long story."

"We have time," At that moment I felt something different for him. I no longer saw him as just a thief and that made me nervous. I can't forget what happened with Richard just a few hours ago either, but it was different.

"O-ok," I bit my lip, butterflies filling me up from head to toe. "Well, the family before this... I could never say they were like the Fuller's, who are good people with good hearts. Before them, I was with a couple. They were married, couldn't have kids so they adopted. That's where I come in. They adopted me, or so they say. They never really could tell me where I was from, they truly had no idea so they made random things up, but I always knew they were lying. But anyway, things were great for a long time. "_Mom"_ got sick, when I was about 12. She turned into this mean woman, who would tell me daily that she hated me, that I was the reason she was sick. Every year it got worse and worse until she passed away about two years ago. "_Dad_" goes into a drinking fit, also blaming me for why she wasn't around. When he drank, he _really_ drank, and he got abusive. For about a year I took every beating he gave me, thinking I deserved it and I was to blame. That's..why I have those scars." I looked at Seth, who looked at me.

"Sorry, that was a lot," I laughed. He smiled and wiped my cheek of the few tears I didn't even know fell from my eyes. I looked at him and my heart raced. I swallowed as I moved my face closer to him, testing out if he would deny or not. I wanted to kiss him and bad. I had this small guilt inside, telling me this entire situation is just wrong. Ignoring it, I continued to move in and to my surprise, so did he.

Our lips touched, sending a shock through my entire body. It was a gentle motion that slowly picked up speed. My tongue danced on his bottom lip, begging to enter. My nose filled with the scent of alcohol and soon I tasted it too. He moved down to my neck, licking and kissing, causing a moan to escape my mouth. I could feel him smile on my neck.

He kissed down my collar bone, to my chest as he lifted himself on top of me, legs on either side of me. I felt him grow against me and I let out a low laugh and then another light moan. I let him pull my shirt up and over my head and continue to kiss and lick until he got down to my boyshorts that I impatiently pulled off myself, and he did the same to his boxers. He brought his head back up to mine and nerves began to build up. He somehow noticed that I was nervous because I apparently had a shake to my body that I didn't realize.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "we don't have to-"

"No, it's not that. I want to, I just- I've never-"

"Don't tell me you've never had sex."

"I'm not a virgin if that's what you're saying. It's just been a long time and...let's just say the last person didn't play so nice," I admitted, "I'm just nervous. It's a good nervous."

"I won't hurt you." His voice was gentle. He caressed my side and I nodded for him to continue.

He didn't lie when he said he wouldn't hurt me. He was slow and gentle, I kind of didn't expect him to be that type of guy. When we finished we laid next to each other, my head resting on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep by his light breathing.

xxx

I woke up with just myself in the bed. I looked around and it was bright in all the rooms. I laid, thinking, remembering what happened last night, letting the guilt sink in. I was all over Richard just hours before I was even more all over Seth. Even after a great night with Seth I couldn't keep my mind away from thinking of Richard, wondering if he made it back. I sighed and sat up, flipping my feet out from under the blankets and over the edge of the bed. I stood up slowly and stretched, then walked out and into the main room. I saw Seth at the table, eating a bagel and reading a magazine.

"Hey," I walked over and took a seat next to him, "did he come back?"

"He was here about a half hour ago, but left again, he had a stick up his ass." I looked to the floor and sighed.

"Oh," I said, "so.." trying to make conversation with him.

"So." He didn't look at me once and his tone was much different now than it was last night, like it was when I first heard him talk back at the Dew Drop Inn, when all he had on his mind was getting to Mexico. I sat and looked at him, still not looking at me at all.

I got up and went to bring my stuff into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I couldn't believe I was getting that type of treatment from Seth after what happened last night. I didn't take him as that kind of guy, one who gets what he wants and then acts like you don't exist.

_Whatever._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought! Too much? Not enough? Just right?<br>**

**Thank you SPEEDIE22 for the follow and awesome review! Thank you! I'm also flattered that this story is in a community!**

**I also wanted to let you guys know that I posted up the first chapter of this same story, but in Richard and Seth's point of view, if you're interested. It will help you understand a lot more of what they're thinking and feeling. It's under a new story, but has the same name, so check that out if you like my story! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
